Back from Hawaii
by FirexandxIce
Summary: Megan Black is a CSI who went to Hawaii to get married, but ended up leaving her groom at the alter. She missed her job and her city, so she comes back from Hawaii to find that two people have a grudge against her. Sorry that the Summary sucks, but I coul


**Back From Hawaii**

**By: Neverforgetlife666**

**Chapter 1: Megan Black**

"Do you need some help?" a red-haired, green-eyed, kind of slouchy man asked as Megan Black started unloading some boxes of stuff from her car.

"No, I've got it, but thanks anyway." Megan answered.

Megan Black was a brown-haired brown-eyed, beautiful woman at the age of twenty-four, who used to work at the Miami-Dade Crime lab, but left because she moved to Hawaii with her fiancé, John Hagen.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Megan Black. Long time no see. How've you been?" Horatio Caine asked, as Megan turned around to see who had offered her help.

"I've been great. How about you? Are you still bossing your co-workers around?" Megan joked as she set a box down on the ground, and took a break.

"What are you doing back from Hawaii? Where's John?" Horatio asked.

"Let's just say I got cold feet at the last minute, and left him at the alter." Megan said.

"Really? Well, sucks for him. Anyway, I'm glad you're back. We've missed you at HQ." Horatio said.

"Yeah, I kind of figured. You were one man less for a big job." Megan said.

"Actually, we're two men less of a big job." Horatio said.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"We lost one last month. I'll never forget the man who did it." Horatio said, and he had the look of a killer in his eyes.

"Oh my god, who was it?" Megan asked.

"It was Tim Speedle." Horatio said, painfully.

"Oh, god. I was hoping to talk to him too." Megan said, as tears filled her eyes.

When Megan finished unloading her car and the U-Haul, they went to a coffee shop down the street.

" I knew you were going to come back." Horatio said.

"How did you know I was coming back?" Megan asked.

"I knew you didn't love him. The way you acted around him and the way you touched him, is how I knew you were going to be back. I didn't even hire anyone after you left." Horatio said.

"Why? I would've found another job eventually." Megan said.

"What other job do you think your fit for? Surely not detective or Morgue doctor." Horatio said.

"What about car saleswoman?" Megan asked.

"I could never imagine you doing that." Horatio said.

A couple minutes later, Horatio's cell phone chirped.

"Horatio Caine speaking." Horatio answered, feeling very irritated now that their conversation was interrupted.

"We've got a DB on Ocean Drive. I'll fill you in when you get here." It was Yelina Salas, Horatio Caine's sister-in-law.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes." Horatio said, then clicked off.

" Duty calls." Megan said, when Horatio gave her a 'but-I-don't-want-to-go' look.

"I've got an extra kit in the truck." Horatio said, hinting that he wanted her to come.

"Okay, let's go." Megan said.

When they got to the crime scene, they met up with Yelina.

"What does it look like?" Horatio asked.

"A possible strangulation, but I don't think that's the actual reason she died. She actually suffered a blunt force trauma to the head, which, I'm guessing, killed her instantly." Yelina said.

"Where's the DB?" Alexx Woods, the Morgue doctor, asked as she met up with them.

"In the back bedroom on the first floor." Yelina answered.

"I think we'll start in the house after Alexx gets the body out of here." Horatio said to Megan, then she headed inside.

"Horatio, wait." Yelina said, stopping Horatio from entering the house.

"What?" Horatio asked, clearly irritated.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Yelina asked.

"That's between her and I." Horatio said, and made to leave, but Yelina grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I thought she moved to Hawaii?" Yelina asked.

"She missed Miami." Horatio said.

"Are you sure it was Miami that brought her back?" Yelina asked.

"Miami. The lab. That's basically it." Horatio said.

"Just stay away from her. It's for your own good." Yelina said as jealousy flooded through her veins.

"You and I aren't going out anymore, Yelina, so I get to choose who I like." Horatio said.

"Horatio, are you going to help me or not?" Megan asked.

"Yes. Just a second." Horatio said, then turned to Yelina and said, "Duty calls," and went inside the house.

"I already started on the bedroom, but in the dining room, living room, garage and kitchen all had three different fingerprints. I also found a blood trail that leads from the garage to the bedroom where the body dropped, and I'm guessing we have a wounded killer on the loose." Megan said.

"Good job. I can tell you missed this job." Horatio said.

"Yeah I do. How's Yelina doing?" Megan asked.

"Same as always, but this time she's acting strange, almost as if she's not at all pleased your back." Horatio said.

"I think I might know why." Megan said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it?" Horatio asked.

"I don't really feel comfortable telling anybody about it." Megan said.

"Okay, I completely understand." Horatio said.

"You know Rick Stetler, right?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. What about him?" Horatio asked.

"Well, he's involved in this whole 'hating Megan' group." Megan said.

"Who else is involved besides Yelina and Rick?" Horatio asked.

"Calleigh." Megan said.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
